The present invention relates to latches for doors, panels and the like. In particular, the invention relates to an over center draw latch with lock bolt action that comprises relatively few components and performs the functions of both a draw latch and a lock bolt latch.
A common type of fastener is the bolt latch, which comprises a bolt assembly that is mounted onto a door and a keeper that is mounted on the door frame and designed to receive the bolt. Engagement of the bolt within the keeper secures the door in the closed position. An example of such a latch is the common door dead bolt. A major disadvantage of conventional dead bolt assemblies is that the bolt can become jammed in the keeper when a side load is applied between the panels, e.g., when a load is applied between the door and door frame. This is particularly a problem in spring retractable bolt assemblies where the only force drawing the bolt back is provided by a spring. Also, the number of components required in a spring retractable bolt latch is relatively large.
Another type of fastener is the draw latch, which consists of two parts mounted on separate panels. When the draw latch is fastened it pulls the panels together. Conventional draw type latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,181,905; 3,466,076; 4,705,308 and 4,804,215. While such draw latches are effective at pulling panels together in the plane of the panels, relative movement in other directions is not prevented.
Combination bolt and draw latches are also known in which the latch both draws panels together and restricts relative movement of the panels in the other directions. However, conventional combination latches are relatively complex and require a large number of components, which adds to their cost.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.